Adventures Of The New Elgang REVISED
by Gamer Otaku Aya
Summary: Twenty years have passed since the El had been restored and Ran defeated. The El Search Party's tales are over... But with a new evil arising, new heroes will take their place. -Accepting OCs- [Story Originally By InfiniteRunes, Carrying On As Per His Will]
1. Prologue

**Sooo, InfiniteRunes asked me to carry on his stories when he retires from Fanfiction.**

**And seeing that he has done so, I will be carrying it on for him.**

**So could all those who included their OCs please PM them to me? Thank you~**

**Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Elsword, or the OCs used here. They are owned by KoG and their respective authors. The plot of the first three chapters do not belong to me either, as they had been written by InfiniteRunes. Further on, however, will be my own plot.**

* * *

**Classes**

**Elsword - Rune Slayer**

**Aisha - Elemental Master**

**Rena - Grand Archer**

**Raven - Blade Master**

**Eve - Code: Empress**

**Chung - Tactical Trooper**

**Ara - Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis - Grand Master**

**Add - Master Mind**

* * *

Twenty years had passes from the moment the El search party had returned the El to its rightful place in Ruben and defeated the dark demon, Ran. After they had joined in with the great festivities, the party decided that they would part ways, and bade each other goodbye.

Rena had returned to the elders with the news of her success, and her rank within the elves had risen to advisor. Raven had finally been avenged, by turning the city of Velder a republic. The old king had been imprisoned and thrown into jail for the duration of his life. Chung had carried on his teachings with Echo concerning alchemy, so that he could help Eve - who he had coupled with- restore her kingdom and race. The two had to part, for Eve went back into the core, so that she may emerge with her power and kingdom restored, just like she intended all those years ago, whilst Oberon watched over her.

Ara had stayed in city with her brother Aren, so that he could recover from the doses of dark energy from Ran being stored inside him. Add and Elesis had married, after Add had realised that there was only so much data that Eve could hold for her emotions, and every gigabyte was reserved for Chung.

Before Elesis left with the Red knights to carry on with her duties, they had a child together Named Subb. He seemed to have the physical appearance similar to his mother, his eyes and interest in Technology came from his father's side.

Elsword and Aisha had also settled down, after confessing their feelings for one another and getting wed. They also had children - Aow and his older sister Esha. The two seem to invert their parent's taste, Esha interested in Pyrotechnics and a trouble maker, whilst Aow was more reserved and took a liking to Lightining and Water magic. Seeing this, they occasionally went for each other's throat, just like their parents, which bought memories for the two.

However, even with all the happy endings, there was an evil rising up...

Elrios wasn't safe just yet.

* * *

**This is short, but I couldn't really include anymore. I will be revising the original of this so that I can think of further plot ideas and improve it.**

**And ELT will be updated very soon!**

**Bye~**

**-GO-Aya**


	2. Ch1: The Start

In the town of Velder, the sounds of Chaos and Catastrophe could be heard from every corner, as the town rose up in darkness was overwhelming, seeming to choke the fear ridden townspeople. Raven watched this all happen, a grim look on his features, anger welling up within him.

A guard was running past him, but was grabbed by the Nasod Arm and stared fearfully into the Veteran Commander's furious face.

"Report," He whispered, trying to keep himself calm.

"S-Sir, the east side has completely been overtaken, they are advancing to the North."

"Then stop them from doing so! Double the guards, push them back! Double them, _triple _them even! Just forbid them from advancing any further!" Raven ordered, letting go of him.

"B-But what exactly are we fighting th-this time…?" The guard asked uncertainly.

Raven stared at the carnage that was raging all around them, shrieks going up and unholy creatures appearing in the distance.

"Not this time," He muttered. "Again."

* * *

Above on a tree in the town of Elder, a young girl sat on top of a tree, leafing through a book in her hands. She narrowed her golden eyes in thought, tapping a pencil on her lips.

The girl had short black hair, two black bangs reaching her shoulder and her fringe brushed to the side. She wore a red kimono top and trousers, a leg choker on one leg, two diagonal belts on the had brown boots, a strap at her ankles. She had bandages on her forearms and gloves, a belt with another leading off from it on her waist.

Behind her were unfurled wings, which occasionally twitched. They were smaller than the girl, but definitely wider. They had white feathers, going golden at the bottom. She was focusing greatly on the book, occasionally writing notes.

"Hey!" The girl looked up from the book and down at the olive skinned person at the ground.

She adjusted her goggles, lollipop in hand.

"Suru… when are you coming down?" She asked, growing impatient. The winged girl smiled and jumped down, allowing her wings to lightly break her fall.

"I'm here now, Echo. What is it?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Aya, I want to tell you about something serious that's come up." The smile immediately faded.

"Something serious?" Aya asked. Echo nodded, before putting her lollipop back in her mouth and beckoning for her to follow.

"The two walked from the path in between the Forest and Elder and they went back Luichel's home, the Mayor's house and the CoBo servicers.

The two entered the young Alchemist's house and sat in her Lab. Ayame gave a unbelieving look, staring at Echo.

"Let me explain," She said, turning from the Looks. She tapped on her computer, bringing up a message that she had received from Grail, the Alchemist in Velder.

_Dear Echo,_

_I am writing this letter to you, as to warn you of an arising evil in Elrios. Raven, the Leader of our city, is trying his best to push back the forces which have seem to erupt from the area of Sander and Hamel. Velder is about to be captured and Feita is only so close._

_I beg of you to help with the stopping of these monsters._

_Grail._

"So there is another force of evil which is rising up?" Ayame asked, inspecting the letter.

"It would seem so. I have been told that it's the demons, but…" She pulled up a picture, and Aya stared at it wide-eyed.

In the picture, there was a figure with burning red eyes and wings, giving a dark smile. The rest of the figure was unable to be seen from the darkness.

"She is believed to be controlling the Demons. I will help with all the other Authorities in Elrios to try and help Raven's cause and contact the Elgang." Echo explained. She gave a dark look at the screen, before Aya placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Just tell me if you need any help, okay?" She told her, smiling. Echo nodded and the ebonette excused herself, so that she could carry on with her studies.

As she stepped outside, however, she saw that there was a large gathering in the center of town. Frowning slightly, she flew up to an above tree to watch.

At the center were Hoffman and three people standing further behind him.

"Elrios is not the same! We need to defeat the uprising evil, but we cannot do this by ourselves! We need volunteers!" Hoffman was saying. "Luckily, we already have a few." He signalled for the three to walk forward and introduce themselves.

"I am Aow, son of the leader of The Red Knights, Elsword Seighart. I offer my services to complete the deed my father had not." The young male introduced, pushing back his light purple hair and closing his blue eyes.

"I am Esha, the older sister of Aow. I aid with teaching the young Magic Knights. I also offer to help on this mission." The young maroon-haired girl also said, glancing over the crowd with her red eyes. She held a smirk on her lips.

The final man stood, a swagger in his step which made Ayame frown.

"I'm Cryne, the Knight who won the Velder Solo Tournament," He boasted. She rolled her eyes.

"I need others to volunteer for this mission." Hoffman called out, to which nobody replied to. They must have been unnerved by whatever the Mayor had said before the young Summoner arrived.

Well, she did miss it.

"I'll volunteer," Ayame offered, and Hoffman smiled.

"Ah, our young Summoner. Thank you for your efforts." He than beckoned for her to come up, which she did and she stood among the other people.

At this the inhabitants of Elder began to murmur and hesitantly rose their hands as well.

"Thank you all. However, as we do not have time to train you all, you shall all take part in a tourney which shall be announced tomorrow. For now, rest up and return to this spot tomorrow."

At these words, the crowds seemed to disperse and Ayame decided to go back to her tree for a while, visit Echo then enter Wally's Memorial Bridge.

She needed to train if she was to fight.

* * *

**So that's Chapter 2 Done. Three will come out soon.**


End file.
